Un Furyan, Un Zeppo et Deux Vampires !
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Willow rate un sort et Xander se retrouve face à face avec Richard.B.Riddick dans un monde inconnu.  Que va t'il ce passé par la suite ? Pour le savoir, un seul moyen allez lire ma fic ! ;
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Riddick, possible Angel/Spike.

Possible Trio Angel/Xander/Riddick, possible Quatuor Angel/Xander/Spike/Riddick.

* * *

><p><strong>!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy et Willow donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les clés:<p>

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: sort, ou mot accentués**

* * *

><p><strong>« Un Furyan, Un Zeppo et Deux Vampires » :<strong>

CHAPITRE 1 :

POV' Xander :

_Et voilà, Willow rate **encore** un sort et qui a la malchance d'en être le destinataire… MOI… fait chier !_

- Bon, je suis où ? Voyons voir, un désert, et putin de merde **y a** **3** **soleils** ! Ok Toto je crois que je ne suis plus au Kansas ! Soupira Xander en ce passant une main sur le visage.

- Okay, alors, je suis sur une planète inconnue et je ne sais pas « quand », donc qu'est ce que j'ai ? Une hache, de l'eau bénite, des pieux, un couteau d'argent bénit, 2 croix, 1 briquet, 1 boite d'allumette, une bouteille d'eau potable de 2 Litre, des Twinkies, quelques herbes et pierres magique, et quelques grenades explosives et aveuglante. Bien, c'est déjà ça, au moins je pourrais me protégé un minimum, j'espère vraiment que Willow et Giles vont réparer ce sort et vite, parce qu'avec ma chance cet endroit grouille de bestioles prêtes à me manger ! Se dit Xander à lui-même en faisant un inventaire de ce qu'il avait dans son sac à dos, qui heureusement avait été sur lui lors de ce sort foireux.

POV' Riddick :

_Je me suis libéré, Johns et Fry me cherche, j'en suis sur, mais cet environnement a beaucoup d'endroit où ce caché, un vrai terrain de jeu._

- Ok bon, quoi faire maintenant ? Réfléchit Xan-man, d'abord voir si il y a de la vie sur cette planète, et savoir où je suis et quant je suis, trouvé un endroit frais et monté un camp stratégique au cas où il y aurait **vraiment** quelque chose qui voudrais me manger, à oui, et espérer que Giles rattrape la bourde de Willow et me ramène à la maison avec son mojo. Une voix de jeune homme dit, pas loin.

_Je ma rapproche de la voix et c'est un jeune homme brun aux yeux brun également, il dégage une odeur **très** alléchante._

POV' Générale :

Riddick se rapprocha de Xander en douceur et en silence et plaça sa shiv sous le cou du jeune homme inattentif.

- Bien, bien, bien… qu'est ce que nous avons là ! Dit Riddick.

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait enlevé cette shiv de mon cou, ça me rends nerveux et quand je suis nerveux je dis ou fais des choses stupides. Babilla Xander en ce trémoussant un peu.

Riddick leva un sourcil amusé et enleva sa shiv en laissant l'enfant ce retourner pour lui faire face.

- Salut, je suis Xander, et…wow… sur les stéroïdes **beaucoup** ! soupira Xander en voyant la carrure énormément impressionnante de Riddick.

- Riddick, et non enfant, pas de stéroïdes. Rit un peu le forçat évadé à la réaction de Xander.

- Oh, heu… vous ne seriez pas par hasard où on est et quand ? Demanda Xander avec timidité.

- Aucune idée pour le où, mais le quant, c'est l'année 76897. Dit Riddick avec un haussement.

- **76897**, oh putin de merde, je vais **tuer** Willow si je la revois ! Cria Xander avec colère.

Avant que Riddick ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un cri les surpris tout les deux.

Et au moment où ils arrivèrent au lieu de provenance du cri, une créature emportait le corps d'un homme dans le trou.

- Oui, **définitivement** un endroit où des créatures bizarres **vont encore** essayer de me manger, je vais **définitivement tuer** Willow pour ça ! Dit Xander en regardant dans le trou par-dessus l'épaule de Riddick.

Il y eu un bruit derrière eux et la prochaine chose qu'ils savaient, ils ce réveillaient tous deux dans l'épave du navire d'où Riddick c'était échappé au départ, des gens ce disputant autour d'eux.

- Vous n'aviez pas à assommer l'enfant Johns, il n'est **pas** un forçat. Cria une voix de femme.

- Il était avec Riddick, c'est assez pour moi ! Répliqua l'homme.

- Dites Tick et Tack vous m'avez déjà assommé, alors j'aimerais assez que vous **là fermiez**, vous n'arranger pas mon mal de tête avec vos disputes. Se plaint Xander en ce frottant la bosse qu'il avait sur le crane.

- Que faisait tu avec Riddick ? Le questionna l'homme aux yeux bleu.

- Avoir une partie de thé ! Répondit Xander avec un léger grognement de gène en se levant.

- Comment vous appelez vous mon enfant ? je suis Shazza, c'est l'Imam et ses enfant Ali, Suleyman et Hassan, ici sont Fry, Jack, et Johns est celui qui vous questionnait, là-bas est Paris. Se présenta une femme brune, qui lui présenta les autres membres du groupe.

- Xander. Hocha le jeune homme.

- Est-ce Riddick qui a tué Zeck ? Demanda Fry.

- Tué qui ? Demanda Xander avec un regard confus.

- Mon mari, Johns et Fry vous ont trouvés tous les deux au dessus du trou. Dit Shazza avec amertume.

- Oh… non, on faisait les **présentations** quand on a entendu crier, une créature bizarre tirai le corps d'un homme dans le trou quand on est arrivé, ensuite évidemment GI-Joe là bas nous a assommer apparemment, au fait, **où est Riddick** ? Demanda Xander en regardant autour de lui.

- Enchaîner, comme le forçat qu'il est le devrait ! Répondit Johns avec dédain.

- Oh génial, encore un crétin qui pense avec son fusil avant de penser avec sa tête, quel chance, un **Buffy** au **masculin**. Grommela Xander.

Après que Fry ai interrogé Riddick, et fait la connerie de descendre dans le trou pour ressortir avec la plus grande frayeur de sa vie, il fut décidé que Riddick **n'était pas la plus grande menace** de cette planète et qu'ils en avaient besoin pour trainer certaines cellules énergétiques donc qu'ils allaient le libéré mais garder quand même un œil sur lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay les gars (et les filles ^_^) voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle (oui, encore une) fanfiction, donner moi vos opinions, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre ! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Riddick, possible Angel/Spike.

Possible Trio Angel/Xander/Riddick, possible Quatuor Angel/Xander/Spike/Riddick.

* * *

><p><strong>!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy et Willow donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les clés:<p>

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: mots accentués**

_**Italique et Gras : Sorts**_

* * *

><p><strong>« Un Furyan, Un Zeppo et Deux Vampires » :<strong>

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**POV Général : **

Les survivants et Xander partirent donc pour l'ancienne colonie située à quelques kilomètres de l'épave, Riddick transportant dans une remorque de fortune l'une des cellules énergétiques dont ils auront besoin pour vérifier l'état de fonctionnement de la petite navette que Fry avait trouvé lors de leur petite exploration des alentours de la colonie avant leur rencontre avec Xander.

Pendant le trajet, Xander était légèrement à la traîne, sa tête lui faisant encore mal du coup de Johns. Il marchait donc côte à côte avec le forçat qui lui traînait également devant traîner derrière lui plus de 45 kgs de charge.

Le manque d'eau se fit également vite sentir sous la chaleur des trois soleils de cette planète.

- Ca va gamin ? Demanda Shazza en allant voir Xander.

- Oh, ça va, mais je crois que **cet abruti **m'a filé une commotion cérébrale. Dit Xander à Shazza avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

- Possible, il t'a frappé assez fort sur le crane. Répondit-elle en regardant l'énorme bosse qu'arborait maintenant l'arrière du crane de Xander.

- Ouai , mais bon, j'ai la tête dure, et j'ai pris de pires raclés. S'exclama Xander en souriant un peu à la femme inquiète.

- C'est pas une raison. Elle réplique en lançant un regard noir vers Johns qui marchait en avant avec Fry.

Elle le laissa ensuite pour aller discuter avec l'Imam qui marchait un peu plus en avant.

Xander lança alors un regard vers Riddick qui venait de descendre d'une traite une bouteille d'alcool et de flanquer la trouille à Paris.

- Besoin d'aide ? Xander demanda à Riddick avec un sourire hésitant, regardant Paris s'éloigner du forçat presque en courant.

- Non, ça va, **merci**. Répondit le forçat d'une voix amuser, en recommençant à marcher.

Environ une demie heure plus tard et ils étaient arrivé à la colonie, il fut décidé que L'imam, ses fils, Jack et Paris essaieraient de remettre l'extracteur d'eau en état, pendant que Shazza, Johns et Fry regarderait l'état de la navette. Laissant Riddick et Xander à regarder autour des anciens bâtiments pour récupérer des choses utiles.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, tout les gens qui vivaient ici se sont fait **manger** part ses créatures. Dit Xander en fouillant dans l'une des maisons avec Riddick, qui ne fit que hocher un peu la tête en guise de réponse, montrant qu'il était d'accord avec cette observation.

Ils continuaient à fouillé dans chacun des bâtiments, trouvant quelques bouteilles d'eau vide, mais qui pourrait être utiles pour eux plu tard quand l'extracteur d'eau fonctionnerait. Quelques armes également, principalement des couteaux, dont Riddick se fit un plaisir de prendre au moins l'un d'eux. Ils réussirent à fouillé tout les bâtiment sauf la salle d'échantillonnage, qui semblait bloqu"e de l'intérieur.

Ils allèrent ensuite retrouvé les autres quand Johns leur signala qu'ils avaient enfin de l'eau.

Ils burent tous un grand verre d'eau fraîche avant d'entendre des cris venant de la salle que Riddick et Xander n'avaient pas pu ouvrir.

Ils se mirent tous à courir vers elle, Johns ouvrant les portes en donnant un coup de fusil dedans, l'Imam se précipita en avant pour chercher son fils, ouvrant l'une des portes à la volée, d'où une nuée de créatures sortirent puis volèrent au dessus d'eux avant de s'engouffrer dans l'énorme trou au milieu de la salle d'échantillonnage.

L'enfant était mort, dévoré par les créatures, l'imam et ses deux autres fils étaient inconsolable, ils allèrent l'enterrer et prier pour lui, pendant que les autres discutant de tous se qui avait bien pu se passer pour les anciens colons de cette planète, Riddick leur faisant un topo de se que lui et Xander avaient déjà conclu, les anciens colons se sont fait dévorés par ses créatures, leurs os et squelettes reposants dans le font du trou de la salle.

- Et bien, tout se qu'on a à faire, c'est de **ne pas **reproduire leurs erreurs, et de rester dans la lumière, étant donné que ses créatures ne sortent que dans l'obscurité apparemment. Dit Xander en regardant les centaines d'ossements humains qu'une fusée éclairante leur permettait de voir.

- 22 ans, ça fait 22 ans que ses derniers échantillons ont été prélevés. Dit Fry, puis elle partie en courant vers une maquette du Système solaire où ils se trouvaient.

- Oh merde, **une éclipse **! Jura Xander avec un petit air dépité. J'en étais sur qu'un truc comme ça allais encore me tomber dessus, je vais définitivement **tuer** Willow si je la revois. Il marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante avec colère.

- Vous avez pas peur du noir j'espère. Ironisa Riddick avec amusement.

- Non, mais j'en ai mare des créatures bizarres qui y vivent. Soupira Xander en s'affalant un peu contre le mur, faisant hausser un sourcil intrigué à Riddick.

- Moi ce que je dis c'est qu'**on doit foutre le camp de cette planète**, et **vite** ! Dit Shazza. On peut utilisé le char-solaire pour aller cherché les cellules nécessaires pour alimenté la navette en énergie, mais on doit faire vite si cette éclipse se pointe, le char-solaire ne fonctionnera plus. Reprit- elle en courant vers le char pour le réparée au mieux et le faire fonctionner.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je poste enfin le deuxième chapitre de ce XanderRiddick.**

**J'espère que vous aimez,**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
